


When the Moon Got Amnesia

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alaska, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cabins, F/M, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Prophecy, Sex, Stranded, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: Both Artemis and Percy were attacked, and put together. Captured by a Giant. Unfortunately, Artemis acquired amnesia, and Percy needs to protect her from everything. What if there was a prophecy to mess up their relationship? [Percy/Artemis]
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Disclaimer

As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO. 

Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted , I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books. 

So, read on, and welcome to When the Moon Got Amnesia, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition.


	2. Broken, Captured, and Amnesia

**_Percy POV_ **

I had just gotten back from Hephaestus's forge. What was I doing there? Well, you see, I've been planning to propose to Annabeth for a while now. Hephaestus owed me a favour, and badabingbadaboom, I have the perfect ring for my Wise Girl. Walking over to the Athena cabin, I saw Annabeth talking to Malcolm, her half brother. "Hey, Annabeth, care to take a walk with me?" 

"Sure Percy, I was hoping I could talk to you anyway." She fell into step next to me, but didn't hold my hand, or kiss me on the cheek. We stopped at our spot by the beach. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Annabeth. "Percy, I can't keep going with the relationship anymore. I don't love you, and to be honest, I don't think I ever did. I love someone else, and I can't keep this act up. Besides, I see the way other girls look at you. You've probably been cheating on me with other girls you've run into when you were 'on a quest' as you say." 

I sucked in a breath. "After everything we've been through. Two wars, Tartarus, and so much more. I thought you loved me. Annabeth, I was on a quest for Lady Athena, to prove my worth and get her blessing to marry you. I guess that was wasted time." The velvet box with the ring inside dropped to the ground. I sighed and walked away. 

"Wait, Percy, I was messing with you! I still love you! Come on!" 

I spun on my heel, snapping at her. "Annabeth, I've known you since we were twelve. I think I can tell when someone I've known for eight years is lying. Goodbye, Wise Girl." 

With that, I ran. Away from the screaming, away from the campers chasing me. Yeah, campers. Annabeth told them I'd been cheating on her, and I had run to the remaining monster forces. 

**_Time Skip- 4 days_ **

It's been a while. When I ran from camp, I went to visit mom and Paul. Tragic, they had said. A tragic accident got my mother and step-father killed. I was in Oregon now. I fell to my knees in the middle of a highway, and screamed. I screamed for my mom, my stepfather, my dead companions. I screamed for all the bad things that've happened throughout my life. A Hydra appeared out of nowhere, and I killed it. Apparently, boiling water works on Hydras too. Unfortunately, yesterday, I ran into the Nemean Lion, and Riptide shattered. Now, I had only my Demigod powers. 

Scratch that. Poseidon flashed in after I defeated the Hydra. "You're a disgrace to Olympus, child! Without you, the second Titan and Giant Wars never would've happened. You are no longer my son, and I hereby disown you, thus reprimanding your powers, leaving you a mere clear-sighted mortal! Die a slow, painful death, traitor!" 

I was tired of it all. The death, monsters, everything in general. So, I was headed to Alaska. I was headed to the land beyond the gods, where I could live a normal rest of my pitiful life. How wrong I was. 

**_Third POV_ **

One of the smaller Giants, born to oppose a minor god, snuck up behind Percy, clubbing him in the head. The Giant, who called himself K, which was short for Katastroféa. In English, it meant destroyer. Anyway, K transported the unconscious demigod, er, mortal, to a holding cell in Alaska. 

**_Artemis POV_ **

I was sent on a solo hunt to check on the status of Alaska. It was a good thing I went solo. It would've been better if I hadn't gone at all. My powers not working, the blizzard deafening, I didn't hear the  
Giant, Katastroféa I think his name was, sneak up on me. The last thing I saw was darkness. 

**_Percy POV_ **

I awoke in a cell carved into a glacier. I noticed another person in the cell. And, just my luck, it was the Goddess Artemis. I shook her shoulder to wake her up. "Lady Artemis, are you alright?" 

"Who's Lady Artemis? Who am I? What's going on? Where are-" 

I cut her off. I knew it was her. The striking silver eyes and auburn hair was unmistakable. "You're Artemis, Olympian Goddess. Manhater, Goddess of the moon, the hunt, etc, etc. Any of that ring a bell?" She shook her head. "Alright then, you must've gotten amnesia. I believe we're in Alaska, because Apollo, your brother, probably would've found you by now if it was anywhere else. You're immortal, and have godly powers and such. Here, however, they don't work. I was captured by a minor giant named-" 

"Katastroféa. I remember Katastroféa hitting me in the head with a club." 

"Yeah, the same thing happened to me." 

Artemis shivered, and I took off my second jacket, draping it around her shoulders. 

"Thank you. Anyway, I don't even know your name....."

"Heh, sorry. Hi, my name's Perseus Achilles Jackson. Everyone just calls me Percy. My favourite colour is blue, my birthday is on August 18th, and I'm 20 years old. I graduated college 2 years early because I was studying marine biology. At the time, I was a son of Poseidon, so it was quite simple. Poseidon disowned me just recently, so I'm just a mortal who can see monsters and has knowledge of the Greek World. Well, that's enough depressing stuff for today. Do you remember anything?" 

"Well, I remember knowledge about the Greek World in general, but nothing about my personal life except for I liked hunting. But, there's also-" 

She was cut off by the cell door swinging open.


	3. Almost Raped, and Escape

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Let's see, apparently, I'm the Goddess Artemis. I'm in Alaska, so my supposed powers don't work. This Percy guy seems pretty trustworthy, and he's quite hot, actually. 

The door slammed open, and the ugly giant dude, Katastroféa, stormed in. He grabbed me by the neck and dragged me out of the room, breaking my leg. I saw Percy lunge at him, and get knocked back into the ground unconscious. 

The strange man tore off my shirt, and I tried to get away from him. Katastroféa; tore off my clothes as I struggled, his filthy hands touching me in places I didn't approve of. "Get off me, scum!" Percy must've heard me, because his eyes snapped open, and he lunged at Katastroféa, knocking me from his grasp. Quickly, Percy knocked the Giant out, catching me before I fell. He took what was left of my clothes, fashioning it into a shirt and shorts. He picked me up, then ran. 

When he stopped, we were near a convenience store. He set me at one of the snack tables, and went to grab some stuff. He came back holding a big bag of stuff, handing me the bag, he picked me up. "I think I know a place we can stay for now." Then he kept running. Damn, that man can run. 

He finally stopped, breathing heavily. He opened the door to a wooden shack, and almost got a heart attack when I saw the inside. It looked like a palace. Percy laid me on the couch, handing me a bottle of nectar. I drank it, and suddenly felt a lot better. My leg was healed. I handed the stuff to Percy, but he just set it down. "I'm mortal now, I can't drink that stuff, or eat ambrosia for the matter. I'll die." I nodded. 

"So, how did you know this place was here?" 

"During a quest, I found this demigod holiday home. It has everything a demigod might need. Anyways, your room is first on the right. Mine is first on the left. There are bathrooms in each bedroom, and the closets fill with everything you need. I'm gonna go take a shower." 

He got up and left, and I went to my own room. It was spectacular. It was silver, with a bit of blue here and there. Bows hung on the wall, and the closet had the best hunting clothes, as well as some conservative casual clothes. I stripped, stepping into the shower, and letting the water run down my body. 

After showering, I dried off, changed into an oversized shirt and jeans, and flopped onto the king-sized bed for a nap. 

I was awoken by Percy tapping me on the shoulder. "Hey, Artemis. I made some dinner-Mac and Cheese. You want some?" 

I yawned, "That sounds great, but I don't wanna get out of the bed." 

Percy chuckled, pulling me up by the arm. I yelped in surprise, bumping into Percy as I gained balance. I stuck my tongue out at him, and Percy did the same. He led me to the kitchen, pulling out a chair for me. The Mac and Cheese was delicious. 

When we finished, we moved over to the couch. It was cold, so we were close to one another. Percy's arm was around my shoulder as we talked. "So, Percy, what did you do before you got taken here?" 

"Oh, well, these past 5 years, I've been in two wars, found Zeus's master bolt, found the Golden Fleece, survived the labyrinth, and a bunch of other stuff. Of course, I did all that with a bunch of help." 

"Wow, that's incredible. Wait, didn't you save me from under the sky?" 

"Oh, yeah, that too. I was just grateful you didn't turn me into a jackalope. You see, you hated all men. This was because they're disgusting, ill-mannered, rapists, and treat women as if they're of a lower ranking." 

"Huh, that makes sense, but, you don't seem like that." 

"Thanks, Arty." 

"Arty?" 

"Oh, um, it's a nickname I came up with. I've been disrespectful not calling you Lady Artemis as it is, so I-I uh, I'll call you that." 

"Nah, Lady makes me feel weird. Besides, if you can give me a nickname, then I can give you one. Hmmm, how about doofus?" 

"That's not a nickname, Arty. Besides, Percy's already a nickname." 

"So, different topic, 'v'you got a girlfriend gonna be freaking out about your absence?" 

"Nah, she dumped me a few days ago. It kinda sucked, but I'm already starting to fall for someone else." 

"Oh, cool." 

We talked about menial things, and I eventually fell asleep. 

When I awoke, Percy was still sleeping, and he was drooling. "Good morning, Percy." 

"Good morning to you too, Arty." 

"D'you know you drool when you sleep?" 

He turned red with embarrassment. 

"D'you know you make the most adorable face when you sleep?" 

It was my turn to blush. I bit my lip, and trying to change the subject, I wiped the drool off his face with a tissue. "Thanks, Arty." I nodded. Percy made an overdramatic yawn/stretch and stood up, pulling me up with him. I groaned, trying to get back to the warm couch, but Percy wrapped his strong arms around my frame, engulfing me in a hug, and effectively making me warm.

"Okaaaaayyyy! Fine, I won't go to the couch!" 

"I can't trust you on that, Arty." I pouted and Percy laughed, "Joking, Artemis. Let's have breakfast, stock up on supplies, and get out of here, how's that sound?" 

"Good. But you made dinner, so I'm making breakfast. Deal?" 

He laughed and nodded, setting the table. I made pancakes. There was blue food colouring, so, why not? I finished the pancakes, and slid a stack in front of Percy. He set down the notebook his attention had been on and looked genuinely surprised when he saw that the pancakes were blue. He got up, walked over, and hugged me. 

"Thank you Artemis," he mumbled into my hair. "My mom used to make them like that, before she, she died." Percy gulped and I hugged him. 

"I'm sure she's in a better place now, Percy. Let's not worry about that now though, okay?" Percy nodded and went to sit back down. We ate breakfast in silence. When we finished, Percy cleared the plates, and we got to packing.


	4. Packing, Relationships, and the First Night of Travel

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I went to my room after selecting a large camping bag. I pulled out 10 sets of clothes, two extra sets of hunting boots, and some other essentials, like drachma. After packing those into the bag, I packed nectar, ambrosia, and mortal medicine, just in case. Lastly, I packed twenty-five bows, five hundred quivers of arrows, seventy-Five hunting knives, fifty daggers, and fifty swords (just in case Percy's broke, or I actually needed one). How did these all fit? You see, the cabin had an armoury with stuff that shrunk down to the size of a toothpick, and there was a slot for twenty toothpick holders, each able to hold a hundred toothpicks. 

Setting my bag by the door, I noticed Percy's notebook still on the table. I picked it up, walking over to Percy's room. "Hey, Percy, you left this on the table." I handed the notebook to him. 

"Oh, thanks, Arty. I was wondering where I put that. You finished packing?" 

"Yeah, how about you?" 

"Just finished. It's pretty late in the morning to leave, you think we should stay another day?" 

"Sure. It's not like this place is bad." 

Percy smacked his forehead. "Gods of Olympus, I'm stupid!" He ran over to the cupboard, grabbing a drachma before he set up a bunch of different things. Mirrors, prisms, boiling water. 

Ah, Percy was trying to create a rainbow for an Iris Message. Basically, it didn't work. Percy cursed when everything fell over, some of it cutting his arm. 

"Here, let me take a look at it, Percy." Percy showed me the cut, and I lightly rinsed it off with water, looking for any signs of infection. I grabbed a bottle of nectar, pouring a little bit into a bottle of water. Something I had learnt, diluted nectar worked on mortals. I dabbed Percy's cut, bandaging it after covering it in disinfectant cream. 

"Thanks, Arty." 

I felt his breath on my forehead. Looking up, I saw how close our faces were. I blushed deeply. Percy tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "No problem, Percy. It would suck if that got infected." 

"Yeah, that would suck." 

Later, I was reading a book on hunting, when Percy came and sat down next to me. 

"Hey, Artemis, can I talk to you for a sec?" 

"Sure, Percy. I wanted to talk to you as well." 

"Cool, you can go first." 

"Oh, um, well, Percy, I think it'd be better if you went first." 

"No, I insist, Arty." 

I groaned in annoyance, and took a very rash course of action. I kissed him. He kissed back. He pulled away, not looking at me. 

"I'm sorry, I-I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"Because, when you get your memories back, you'll hate me, and if I get my heart broken again, nobody'll be able to fix it." 

"Bullshit. I won't hate you. I'll have these memories, and I won't forget why I like you."

"Okay, how about this, we are boyfriend/ girlfriend, but nothing serious until you get your memories back, okay?" 

Instead of responding, I kissed him. He kissed back. I fell asleep leaning against Percy and was awoken by him placing me in my bed. He went to go to his room, but I groaned, grabbing his hand. Percy chuckled lightly, crawling in next to me. I curled into him, sleeping peacefully. 

The next morning, I was awoken by Percy kissing me on the forehead. My eyes fluttered open, and I smiled, shaking myself out of the morning daze. "Morning, Arty. I made breakfast." 

"Mmmhhhhmm." I closed my eyes and rested my head on Percy's chest. 

"Not awake yet, huh?" 

"Nope." Percy sat down, pulling me into his lap. He picked up a bowl of oatmeal, feeding me breakfast. When we were finished, Percy stacked everything on the tray, putting it on the nightstand. 

"Arty, I know the bed's comfy and warm, but you gotta get up." 

"Make me." 

He tickled me. Showing no mercy, he tickled me until I shoved him off the bed. 

"Fine! Fine! I'm up! I'm up!" 

"Okay, Arty. But if you're not out in fifteen minutes, you'll be getting a much harder tickling." With that, he walked out. Changing into some hunting/hiking type clothes, I used the bathroom, etc, etc, and walked out to meet Percy. 

"Ready to go, Percy?" 

"Waiting for you, Arty." 

I stuck my tongue out at him, slipping on my bag. Percy held the door for me, closing the door behind him as we entered the Alaskan Wilderness. 

Along the way, we ran into a few monsters. Percy didn't let me have any fun though, he just drew a sword he got from the armoury, dispatching whatever it was. Eventually, the moon was shining high in the sky, and Percy said, "Let's make camp here." 

"Okay, I'll scout the area, you set the tent." 

I saw a particularly large buck, but it started running. Scrambling up a nearby tree, I hopped from branch to branch, trying to keep up with the buck. Suddenly, I heard a voice I hoped to never hear again. "Hey,   
beautiful. Out for a hunt, I see." He shot the deer, his mechanical eyes making it easy to see it in the dark. "Now, I've helped you with your hunt. It only seems fair for you to help me with mine........."


	5. Orion, the Faded

**_Artemis PoV_ **

"Get away from me, Orion!" 

He licked his lips, "Oh, but Artemis, it'll be really easy. See, you're the prey in my hunt." With that, my vision faded to black. 

I woke up in a cold, dark cell. I was chained to a wall. The vile pig walked in. "What do you want, Orion?" l spat. 

He traced his finger along my jaw. "Oh, it's quite simple, Artemis. See, you're really hot. You're also a virgin. I wanna fuck you. I wanna make you scream my name so loud you'll not be able to speak for days. I wanna break that maiden vow that you've held for millennia." 

I struggled, trying to get away from him. I felt his hand go under my shirt as he held me against the wall. I had to stall him. "Wait!" 

"What? Do you have any special requests for your first time?" 

"Yes. I-I want it to be on a bed, and-and...." l trailed off. 

"I can do that." He bound my limbs to one another and slung me over his shoulder like a meat sack. He spanked me, and I growled. He carried me to a room with a large bed, throwing me on it. He pounced on me, cuffing my limbs to the bedpost. He kissed my neck, his hands roaming my body as I squirmed, trying to move away from him. He tore my shirt off, and I managed to knee him in the balls. When he recovered, he snarled, "Bad bitch, I'm gonna make this as against your morals as possible, you little slut!" 

He shoved a gag in my mouth to muffle my protests. He unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them down as I struggled. "Damn, girl, I expected you to have bigger boobs, or at least a good ass to bang. A disappointment, really. But, you're still a millennia-old virgin, so you'll be tight as fuck." He took off his shirt, revealing what seemed like the beginnings of a potbelly. I laughed mentally. That ended when he started groping me after he tore off my remaining clothing. I screamed into the gag, tears starting to well up in my eyes as the realization that I would lose my virginity to a rapist, and to Orion at that. 

Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and debris rained down on the bastard. Percy was glaring murderously at Orion. Never had I been so happy to see a man. I knew this because my memories were slowly but surely starting to trickle back. Percy was thrown into a wall, and I cried out. I winced, and tears started leaking out of my eyes as Percy didn't get up. But then he did. Percy jumped up as Orion went to make sure he was dead. Slamming a dagger into the Giant's head, he did a backflip, landing on the immortal's head. He spun around, stabbing, slashing, and just harming Orion in general until he started flickering. "NO! NO! HOW DARE YOU FADE ME, YOU-" He faded before he could finish. 

Percy grabbed a blanket from his bag as he ran over, covering me with it. He used a celestial bronze dagger to cut the cuffs, securing the blanket around me as he picked me up. Percy ran for a solid fifteen minutes before coming to a stop. He laid me down in the tent, pulling out a set of clothes for me, and setting a wash bucket in the corner before kissing me on the forehead. "Come out when you're ready." I washed myself, brushing the wet cloth against my skin. After drying myself, I clothed, made myself presentable, and poked my head out of the tent flap toes what Percy was doing. 

Percy was watching a rabbit roast on a spit. He pulled it off, splitting the meat evenly into two plates. He put out the fire and brought the plates in, kissing me on the forehead as he stepped in. Handing me the plate, he asked, "Artemis, how are you?" 

"Okay, I guess." 

"Alright, just, if you need anything tell me." He sat down next to me and we started eating the rabbit. It was a rather spacious tent, more like a cabin, now that I took a look. There was a bedroom with a king-sized bed, a bathroom, a wardrobe, a kitchen, and living space. Percy cleared the dishes and set them near the sink. 

I looked at the ceiling, trying not to think about anything before Percy wrapped me in a hug. He carried me to the bedroom, laying me down before kissing me on the forehead. As he went to leave, I caught his wrist. "Percy, stay." I croaked out. He turned, clambering into the space next to me, and resting his arm on my stomach as I used his chest as a pillow. Neither of us fell asleep. 

I shifted. "Percy, thanks for earlier." 

"Nobody touches my girl. Or any girl, without their permission." I burrowed into Percy, who held me tighter. He kissed me on the forehead before we drifted into the realm of Hypnos. 

I was awoken from a nightmare by Percy placing his lips on my own. My eyes fluttered open and Percy moved his lips from my lips to my forehead. "Did you have a good nap, Arty?" 

I yawned and nodded, enjoying the combined warmth of Percy and the bed. "Warm," I mumbled into his chest. 

"I know, Arty, but we've gotta get moving. Come on." I got up and stretched, Percy changing in the bedroom while I used the bathroom to change. 

Looking at myself in the mirror, I saw bruises on my face and neck starting to form. I changed and walked outside. "Morning, Percy. What's for breakfast?" 

Percy turned and set two plates of squirrel meat on the counter. He stepped closer, taking my hands in his as he cupped my chin, brushing his thumb gently across my cheek. "Artemis, what happened? Are you alright? Here, drink this." He handed me a flask of nectar. "Orion happened, Percy." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there faster." 

"You tried your best. That's what's important. I don't wanna talk about that anymore, so let's eat." He handed me a plate of meat and lead me to the living space. We ate in silence.


	6. The Blizzard and Khione

**_Percy PoV_ **

A blizzard hit hard as Artemis and I were preparing to start moving. I turned to Artemis. "Hey, Arty, I'm going to secure the tent better, okay?" 

"Alright, just be careful." I stepped outside, setting to work. As I finished the last peg, Khione appeared behind him. 

"L-lady K-Khione, wh-what brings y-you hh-here?" 

"Oh, well, you see, you've just entered my sacred lands in Alaska, and I thought I'd pay the sexiest man alive a visit. Y'know, without permission, I can punish you. Luckily, I'm feeling rather, ah, generous, so maybe if you came back to my personal chambers....."

"U-um, h-hi. I've got a girlfriend." 

"Fool! You dare defy a goddess?" 

"Yes?" Though, it came out as more of a squeaky question. 

"Hmmph, fine then, I'll leave you with a parting gift. I hope you're okay with frostbite, saviour of Olympus!" 

With that, she exploded into a zillion snowflakes. I stumbled back inside, my vision and thoughts fuzzing. The last thing I heard before passing out was Artemis calling my name. 

I woke up wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, and a warm pressure on my chest that I recognized as Artemis' head. I groaned, waking Artemis. "Percy! You're awake!" 

"Um, yeah. How long was I out?" 

"4 days." 

"4 DAYS?! Ah, jeez. Sorry, Arty." 

She buried her face in my neck, mumbling, "Thank the gods you're still alive. If you'd've died, I would've forced Hades to resurrect you just so I could kill you again. Another thing, you've got some serious frostbite, Percy. What happened?" 

"Khione happened." 

Her facial expression turned to one I   
couldn't read. "Elaborate." Not even a question, just a command. 

"Um, well, when I was finished securing the last peg, Khione decided to pay a visit. She wanted something, I refused, and she gave me frostbite." 

"What did she want, Perseus?" I figured by that time that she was pissed. 

"U-uh, s-she wanted s-sex." 

Artemis sighed. "Well, you're you, so I guess I'll have to get used to that. You're mine though, so I don't really have to worry about anything." 

"That's right, Arty. I'm yours, and | always will be. I swear on the Styx." 

Artemis gasped, then kissed me. "Hey, Percy, when you were unconscious, I got all my memories back. Just thought you should know." I grinned, I was wrong, and she still loved me. "I love you, Arty." 

"I love you too, Percy. Now, let's see if I can do anything about that frostbite." Artemis grabbed a bunch of seemingly random stuff from the kitchen, grinding it into a paste. "Alright, I need you to close your eyes so I don't get any paste in your eyes." 

I laid back down on the bed, closing my eyes. I felt Artemis crawl over me, her hand on my chest to steady herself while her other spread the concoction across my face. A couple of times, her breasts brushed my chest, and my pulse quickened. When she finished, I opened my eyes to see Artemis washing the stuff off her hands. We moved over to the couch, and I was rambling while playing with her hair as she read a book, her head resting in my lap. After about a half-hour, Artemis set the book down, pulling me over to the kitchen. 

"The paste has dried, so I'm gonna clean it off now, and you need to close your eyes." I nodded, sitting down in a chair and closing my eyes. Artemis sat in my lap and started wiping the gunk off with a wet cloth. When she had finished, she kissed me. I started nibbling on her lower lip, and after a rather heated make-out session, Artemis stood up, getting off of me. 

I opened my eyes, staring into her beautiful silver ones. I stood up, and our noses were brushing. "Hey, Arty." 

"Hey yourself, Kelp Head." 

I looked into a reflective surface and saw that my frostbite was gone. I kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Arty." 

"No problem, Kelp Head." 

"So, since you just did all that, I'm making dinner." I kissed her on the cheek again and set to work on making steak. 

When I was finished, I set the plates on the counter/table thing in the kitchen, one in front of Artemis, and one next to her. Artemis had already set the table, so we went right to eating. After we had finished, she grabbed a napkin, wiping what was apparently a dribble of sauce from my chin. She kissed me on the cheek, saying, "You had a little smudge there, Kelp Head." I smiled, wrapping her in a bear hug. 

"Alright, you set the table, so I'm cleaning up. You go take a shower or whatever." Artemis pecked me on the lips and headed toward the bedroom. I stacked the plates, carrying them toward the sink. I let the water flow over the plates and utensils, then grabbing a soap soaked sponge to get off the dry stuff. When I finished, I set everything to dry, washed my hands, and headed to the bedroom. 

I knocked on the door, opening it when I heard a 'come in'. I turned bright red when I saw Artemis in only a towel, well, two if you count the one in her hair. Artemis laughed softly when she saw my expression. "Percy, you're probably the only guy on the planet who would knock before walking into a room that could have a naked girl in it." I grabbed a set of clean clothes, bolting off to the bathroom before I did something stupid. 

When I finished, I slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Knocking on the door again, instead of hearing a 'come in', Artemis opened the door. I hugged her, closing the door behind me as I picked Artemis up, carrying her to the bed. "Hi, Arty." 

She twisted in my arms so she could kiss me. "Hey, Kelp Head." 

I could tell she was nervous. "Is something bugging you, Arty?" 

"Yeah. Well, what're we gonna tell my hunters?" 

"Eh, I've never been the best at plans. We'll find out when the time comes." 

I slipped under the covers, Artemis still in my arms, and I whispered, "I love you, Artemis," as we fell asleep.


	7. The Hunters

**_Artemis POV_ **

I was awoken by the sound of someone opening a door, loudly. But, I was still wrapped in Percy's embrace, so that meant someone else was at the door. Percy, who sleeps like a log, by the way, was awoken by the intruder yelling at him. "How dare you defile our mistress, boy!" Ah, ok, so it's my hunters. Shit, it's my hunters. 

Percy sat up groggily. "What? Who? What? Where? What? Huh, oh you're Arty's hunters. Wait, Shit! You're the Hunters of Artemis." 

"Yes, boy. Now, answer, Why are you in bed with our mistress?" 

"Jeez, you make that sound so wrong. I was sleeping. So was Artemis." 

"Atalanta," I tried to calm one of my most fierce huntresses. "He did not bed me. We honestly just slept." 

This time, Phoebe, another one of my eldest hunters spoke up. "Lady Artemis, how could you?! Your oath, you're our leader, to go against men, and to leave them behind!" What followed her exclamation was some very harsh wording that made tears fill my eyes. I looked down at the floor, and Percy held me from behind. 

"Huntress, I understand why you're upset, but you don't know why Artemis acted the way she did, and honestly, it isn't your place to judge an Olympian Goddess for something when you do the same." 

"What are you talking about, boy?" 

"Phoebe Dallas, right?" 

"Y-yes, but, what does that have to do with anything?" 

"I remember you, from the night of capture the flag before the quest to save your mistress. You used some tactics that Artemis definitely wouldn't approve of, Ms. Dallas." 

My head was spinning. What was Percy talking about? "Percy, what're you talking about?" 

"I'll tell you later, Artemis. It would damage the hunters greatly if they heard." 

The hunters left without asking, and we made ourselves presentable. I kissed Percy on the cheek. "So, what did you mean when you were talking about tactics Phoebe used?" 

Percy sighed, "Artemis, you're gonna hate this, just a heads up." He took a deep breath. "She promised on the Styx to have sex with a lot of the male campers if they would play bad. I mean, you would've won even if she didn't do that, but ...... " He trailed off. 

"And, Percy, how do you know of this?" My pulse quickened. 

"Because she approached me with this, proposal. I declined immediately, and she said if I told you she would hurt some of the younger campers. I swear on the Styx what I said was true." 

I took a deep breath, resting my head on his chest. I sighed and thanked him for telling me. Walking out of the room with Percy beside me, I announced, "Phoebe. I have fallen for a male, but the things you've done are despicable, and represent everything we hunters are against. Phoebe Dallas, I hereby remove you from my hunters, to never be accepted again. You will be teleported to New York City, your memories of the Greek World erased." With that, I snapped my fingers, teleporting her to New York City. 

"Now, to the rest of my hunters. You may leave if you want, to go to a place of your choosing. But, in light that I myself am in the company of a man, I have made a new oath that allows you to date, so long as you know they're the kind of person you wanna spend the rest of your life with." Every hunter took the new oath. 

"M'lady, how did you fall for Percy?" Thalia asked. 

"Long story short, I lost my memory, fell for him, got my memory back, and still loved him."

Most of the hunters were confused, so after a long explanation, they finally understood. It was decided that while things were figured out on Olympus, my hunters would be staying at Camp Half-Blood. Flashing my hunters back to Camp, Percy and I set to work packing. 

After we packed everything, I grabbed Percy's hand, flashing us to my palace. All the equipment was in a room I had for hunting/camping equipment. We were in my bedroom. 

Percy grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. "Artemis. I love you, but I'm mortal now, so I can't be here." 

I smiled. "If you're with an Olympian no one's gonna say anything. And, what do you mean?" 

Percy frowned. "When Poseidon disowned me, I was turned fully mortal, but clear-sighted. Full mortals aren't allowed on Olympus." I kissed him on the lips, and as his arms were going around my waist, a golden apple from Mt. Tam appeared on the bed with a note attached. It read,

_Perseus Jackson,_

_You never boasted for getting past Ladon, and stopped our home from becoming a beacon for monsters. A little reward for your actions._

_-Hesperides_

I smiled, "Eat it, Percy. Now." Percy nodded, taking a bite out of the apple. After he finished it, he passed out. Luckily, he was at the side of my bed already, so he fell onto the bed. I disposed of the apple core, crawling into the bed next to Percy. 

Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. I was his and he was mine. 

I awoke to Percy nuzzling my neck. I moaned, rubbing my eyes and pushing him off. Percy smiled, "I think I found a way to wake you up, Arty." I groaned, rolling over to go back to sleep. Percy picked me up and spun me around many times,   
dumping me off on the bed. 

Dizzily, I said, "I think that'll work." Percy smirked and grabbed a set of clothes, going to the bathroom to change. I snapped my fingers and I was clean, in a fresh set of clothes. About 5 minutes later, Percy came out of the bathroom with a bundle of dirty clothes. I pointed to the laundry basket and he nodded, dropping them in. 

"You've been gone for over a week to them, you should probably go tell them that you're alive and stuff." 

"You're coming too then. Also, should we tell them about our relationship? If so, how?" 

"Hmmm, what if we just acted how we normally did, and that'd break the ice." 

"It's a stupid idea, but I can't think of anything else. Come on." I practically dragged him to the front door. Percy kissed me on the cheek, taking my hand in his own. With that, we walked out, headed to Olympus. Thirteen pairs of eyes were drawn to our interlocked hands when we stepped into the throne room.


	8. The Prophecy

**_Third Person PoV_ **

Before anything could happen, Apollo slouched back in his throne, spewing green mist. He spoke in a raspy voice. 

_Immortal Hero and Moon Must Wed,_

_Olympian Goddesses he Must Bed,_

_Within One Month Must this Task be Complete,_

_Or the Reign of the Gods Shall Come to an End._

Hermes set off a firecracker in Apollo's face to wake him back up. There was a less destructive way to wake him, but Hermes is Hermes, so what do you expect? 

Athena spoke, "I believe I have deciphered the prophecy. It says that an immortal hero must marry Artemis, and said immortal hero has to bed all of the goddesses on the Olympian council. If the task isn't finished within a month of the marriage, Olympus will fall." 

Zeus thundered, "Alright, Hera, get to planning the wedding. Artemis, you'll be marrying Hercules." 

Artemis, who'd been in a sort of trance, standing in the corner with Percy, staring at where the mist had been, snapped at him. "I will do no such thing! I am not marrying that pig!" 

"Well then, who do you want to marry?" 

Artemis bit her lip. "Percy Jackson." 

"What?! But he's completely mortal now, and a traitor!" 

The Fates flashed in. "Actually," Atropos started, "Perseus ate a golden apple from the garden of the Hesperides. We've come to announce his titles as a god." 

Clotho cleared her throat, "Hail, Perseus Achilles Jackson, God of Ice, Earth, Time, Pain, Heroes, and Loyalty. Sacred animal is the Pegasus, and Item of Power is To Be Determined. Slayer of many, and 15th Olympian." Everyone's jaw dropped. Lachesis threw a ball of energy at the new god. Percy grimaced as the energy entered his body. Artemis squeezed his hand, her eyes filled with concern. 

When the transformation was complete, Artemis spoke. "You were saying, father?" 

Zeus grumbled, "The wedding will be on the first of the month, August 1st, tomorrow. Onto other business, do explain where you've been this last week." 

Artemis and Percy grumbled, ".........so, long story short, we were kidnapped, Artemis lost her memory, we busted out, Artemis got her memory back, and we got back to Olympus." 

"Meeting Dismissed!" Zeus boomed. 

Percy flashed them back to Artemis's palace, kissing her hard on the lips. When Percy pulled back, he held Artemis in a hug. "Arty, are you alright with everything?" 

"I get the one decent man on earth, I get to marry him, and he has to fuck other goddesses, of course, I'm not!" 

"Artemis. I swear on the Styx and my existence that I love you. I always will, and nothing's going to change that. I understand that you're frustrated, and so am I. It goes against my fatal flaw, and I don't want to cheat on my wife." 

Artemis sighed, resting her head on Percy's chest. "When we are married, I will allow you to do what needs to be done to fulfil the prophecy. And, you are to stay with the virgins to sleep the night the deed is done." 

"Are you sure, Arty?" 

"Absolutely certain." 

"Alright. Anyway, I'm going to have you choose in what order I do the tasks, but you first, because I saved my virginity for my wife, and no-one else." 

Artemis nodded, and when we finished drawing up the list, this was it. 

Artemis   
Athena   
Hestia   
Hera  
Demeter   
Aphrodite 

Percy took Artemis's hand, "It's getting pretty late, Arty, you wanna get ready for bed?" 

"Sure." They were sitting on the couch, Artemis had her arms and legs wrapped around Percy's neck and waist. Percy stood up, his hands on her thighs, and strode to the bedroom. Artemis got to her feet, going to take a shower, while Percy grabbed a set of his own clothes, showering in the guest bathroom. 

Percy finished first, sitting at the edge of the bed, and waiting for Artemis. While he waited, he played around with his powers. Apparently, as the god of Earth, he had control over metals. Within 5 minutes, the time Artemis had finished her shower, he had made the perfect gift for Artemis, and hidden it away. 

"What was that, Percy?" 

"Hmm, that? Oh, a surprise for you." Her question answered, she went to ogling his chest, which was a defined swimmer's build eight pack. Percy stood up, stepping incredibly close to Artemis. "Like what you see, Arty?" 

Artemis blushed golden, causing Percy to chuckle. She shoved him, but he grabbed her waist so she landed on top of him, causing her to yelp. Percy laughed as Artemis beat on his chest. Percy's facial expression changed. "Artemis, I'm sorry." 

Artemis shifted so she was straddling Percy's waist. "Sorry for what, Kelp Head?" 

"Sorry that your first time is rushed, and because of a prophecy." 

"Don't be. I'm just glad I had a say in it. I would've died if it had to be Hercules." 

"I'd've ripped his head off, to be honest." 

"Hahaha, only if Apollo hadn't first." 

Percy laid down, Artemis next to him. They exchanged 'I love you's and went to sleep.


	9. The Wedding and Artemis

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I was nervous. I loved Percy, but what if he didn't love me after completing the prophecy? I pushed those thoughts aside as Percy nuzzled my neck. I groaned, rubbing my eyes. Percy pulled me into his lap, kissing me on the forehead. I yawned, and Percy chuckled. "You're adorable when you do that, Arty. Anyways, we've got an hour to get ready for the wedding." I nodded and got up to take a shower. When I came back, Percy had finished his, and was trying to make sense of a pamphlet on how to tie a tie. I laughed, and Percy turned to face me. "I got your dress out, Arty." I nodded, moving closer to the bed. 

Me still in only a towel, Percy pulled me into his lap, and started drying my hair. I blushed as my towel started slipping. Percy was humming, his attention on the task at hand. When he was finished, he spun me around, and my towel fell off, so I was on all fours on top of Percy, naked. Did I mention he was only wearing boxers? Percy and I both flushed golden, and Percy went to go grab his tie. I slipped on my undergarments, and what I could of the wedding dress. I felt Percy's breath on the back of my neck as he zipped up the back. I turned around, kissing him lightly before helping him with his tie. 

"What's for breakfast, Percy?" 

"Whatever you want, Arty." 

"French toast?" Percy clapped his hands and a plate of the stuff appeared. 

When we finished breakfast, we flashed to the throne room, where Hera was to officiate, and the rest of the council was to witness. We stepped up to the podium, and the ceremony began. 

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Artemis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to remain loyal within fulfilling the prophecy, to love her through health and sickness?" 

"I do." 

"And do you, Artemis, take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to remain loyal, and to love him through health and sickness?" 

"I do." 

"You may now kiss the bride." 

Percy pecked me on the lips and the ceremony was over. We flashed back to our palace and changed out of our formal clothes. Percy unzipped the back of my dress and I let it fall to the floor. Percy was staring at me as I undressed. "Do you not think I'm sexy, Percy?" 

"I think you're gorgeous, Artemis." 

"What if I don't believe you?" Percy captured his lips with my own, his naked form pressed against my own. Percy's hands found their way to my bra clip, and my bra came off, soon followed by my panties. I moaned at the feeling of Percy sucking on my neck. 

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as I started stroking his cock. Percy groaned into my neck, and I pushed him onto the bed. He was huge. I fit what I could of him into my mouth and started sucking on him. Percy put his hands on the back of my head, forcing me down on him. He groaned as I deep throated him. I tickled Percy's balls, and I felt them tighten as he shot his load down my throat. I swallowed it. "You taste delicious." 

Percy smirked and flipped us so he was above me in a pushup position. Percy held my arms above my head as he kissed down my collarbone and between my breasts. I felt his member pressing against my thigh, already hard again. Percy started licking my breasts, twerking my nipples. I gasped at the feeling of being touched there. I felt him start sucking on the sensitive skin, my nipples becoming hard pebbles. My nether regions dampened. Percy released my hands as he kissed down my stomach, right to my shaven pussy. 

"Oh! Percy!" I moaned at the feeling of his tongue penetrating the tight entrance. Percy's tongue teased the outer lips at first, slowly dragging his tongue across the untouched areas. As his tongue probed further in, I flipped us so I was riding Percy's head. He started sucking, and I gasped loudly, feeling a warm liquid I knew wasn't piss start to trickle into his mouth. It must've tasted good, because Percy's tongue started ravaging my pussy, causing me to orgasm. Percy licked up the cum, smirking at my expression. Percy kissed me hard on the lips, and I was caught off guard, gasping into the kiss as I felt his hands on my breasts. I screamed his name in pleasure as he pinched my nipple, causing another orgasm. Percy's hands moved away from my breast, which disappointed me. I gasped when I felt his finger slide into me. Percy started sucking on my neck, so there was nothing to muffle the sounds I made. My walls clenched around his fingers as I squirted, an especially loud moan escaping my lips. Percy pulled his fingers out and licked them. 

"Love, how do you want to do this?" 

"I want you to go fast and hard unless I say otherwise." Percy nodded and kissed me hard as he pushed into me. I moaned into his mouth, my brief scream of pain turned to a scream of pleasure as Percy broke my hymen. Percy kissed me on the forehead as I moaned. When he was fully sheathed, I bucked my hips, causing Percy to groan. Percy started slamming in and out of me. My walls clamped on his dick and I screamed with pleasure as I came onto him. Percy groaned into my neck as he came. He pulled out of me, and I got into a doggy position. He rammed his still hard cock into my ass, and I screamed his name as loud as possible. Percy came into my ass, while cum was just fountaining out of my pussy. Percy shifted us into a 69, eating me out with his skilful tongue as I moaned onto his dick. After a few more rounds, I noticed he was still hard, and he started breast fucking me. Percy came all over my breasts. 

Percy showered and clothed us, carrying me to the bed bridal style. He laid me on the bed, crawling in next to me. I cuddled into Percy as he wrapped his arms around me, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Athena

**_Percy PoV_ **

I woke up, and Artemis was still sleeping, her face pressed into my neck. I kissed her until she woke up. Artemis smiled, sitting up. "Good morning, Arty. Did you have a good rest?" 

"It was a good sleep, but my legs are so sore." I smiled sheepishly, kissing her on the forehead. 

"Maybe I can help with that then." Artemis shot me a questioning look, and I started massaging her inner thighs, causing her to moan. 

"P-Pe-Percy, s-stop." I just held her. "If we do that it'll be harder. You're to start today." I sighed and kissed her softly. 

"I love you, Artemis Jackson. Never forget that." 

"I won't. Artemis Jackson. I like that. Now shoo, the faster you finish the prophecy, the faster I get my husband back." 

"Alright, love you, Arty." 

"Love you too, Kelp Head." 

With that, I gave her one last kiss and headed off to Athena's palace. I knocked on the door, and it was quickly answered by the grey-eyed goddess. "Athena, good morning. I'm here to fulfil the prophecy." 

Athena showed me in. "Perseus. Why now?" 

"I had Artemis choose, because she's my wife, and essentially I'm cheating on her, even if she accepts it." 

"Hmmm, you look after my sister." 

"Yep. So, uh, how do you wanna do it." 

We were in her bedroom now. "Oh, um, well, I'm still a virgin, so, be gentle." 

I nodded, and Athena pulled me close to her, kissing me. I wanted to push away, but I remembered the prophecy. I pushed her onto the bed, pulling off her shirt and bra before pulling off my own top. I pulled down my pants and boxers, my dick flopping out, soft as possible. Athena stared at my form, and I sat on the bed next to her. She crawled on top of me, and I pulled off her bottoms, making her eyes bulge as I stuck my finger into her. Athena bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. 

"So, um, do we do it now?" 

"We can't. I'm not hard yet." 

"Oh." Athena started jerking me off, making me hard after about 15 minutes. "Perseus, are you going to enjoy this?" 

I sighed. "I don't want to, but as per instructed by Artemis, I am to stay with you for rest after the deed is complete. I am to show the goddess a good time, and I can't do that if I'm not." Athena nodded. She crawled over me, positioning herself at my entrance. She eased herself down, but wasn't able to make herself break her hymen. I flipped us and pushed the rest of the way in, kissing her to stop the scream. I stayed in the warm, tight hole, waiting for her to adjust. 

"Oh, Perseus, you're so big." I nodded, fondling her breasts. Athena started moaning loudly as I pulled in and out of her. She grabbed my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin as she screamed, her walls clamping on my dick as she had her first orgasm. "P-Perseus, m-m-more. P-p-please." I started fucking her, and she orgasmed quite a bit. 

After about a half-hour, I groaned, "Athena, I'm gonna cum." She moaned loudly as my seed entered her. I started fingering her, and she came all over my fingers. She looked ready to pass out from pleasure, so l picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. I showered, dried, and clothed her before getting one myself. I picked her up and placed her in the bed. Athena closed her eyes, and was surprised when she felt me climb into the spot next to her. She wrapped herself around me as she slept. 

When I woke up, it was about noon, and I summoned some lunch. Setting that on the table, I sat on the bed, shaking Athena until she woke up. "P-Perseus? What're you doing here?" 

"Um, fulfilling my wife's commands, also getting you lunch." She sat up and I pulled the lunch into my lap, feeding her bits of pasta as I ate. When we finished, we watched some movie called The Kingsman. After that, it was about time for dinner, and I left to go see my wife. 

First, I flashed to the bathroom, washing thoroughly and changing into a fresh set of clothes. I found Artemis in the combat room, splitting arrows. She didn't notice my presence, and just as she set down the bow, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Artemis tensed, and I started kissing her neck. She turned to see me, and jumped. I caught her, and her arms were around my neck while her legs were around my waist. 

"I didn't expect you home so soon, love." 

"I left this morning, it's almost time for dinner, it shouldn't've taken very long." 

Artemis kissed me. "Good, because I don't like being without my husband." 

I chuckled, walking down to the kitchen with her still in my arms. She sat at the table, and I made a salad with chicken. I served it up, and when we finished, I pulled her into my lap, kissing her. "You had a little bit of dressing there." Artemis rested her head in the crook of my neck, attaching herself to me like a koala. I laughed, using my powers to clean the kitchen. 

"Percy?" 

"Yeah, Arty?" 

"How was Athena?" 

"I don't understand." 

"Was she better than me?" 

"Nobody could ever be better than you Arty. No matter what. I love you, and you reciprocate the feeling. That's what's most important to me." 

Artemis went to take a shower, coming out wearing only a towel when she was finished. I had already changed into my pyjamas, which was just some sweatpants. Artemis went to sit down next to me, but I pulled her into my lap. She relaxed as I dried her hair, kissing her on the neck. When I finished, she twisted around, kissing me on the cheek. Her towel slipped, revealing perky tits. Artemis blushed golden and tried to cover herself. I held her hands, preventing her from covering herself. I kissed her breasts, then her forehead. "You have no need to cover yourself when I'm the only one around, Arty. Besides, you look beautiful." 

Artemis looked away, clearly flustered. I wrapped her in a hug, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled, still naked. I noticed her nether regions were the slightest bit wet and I pressed my lips to her ear. "Are you horny, Arty? As your husband, it's my job to deal with that." 

Artemis nodded shyly before I brought my lips to her pussy. She moaned loudly as my tongue explored the tight space. "Percy! Oh, gods of Olympus!" My teeth grazed her clit, causing her to immediately scream in pleasure and cum. Artemis twirled her fingers in my hair as I lapped it all up, riding my head. 

"Have l satisfied you, love?" 

"For now. But I have to take another shower." 

"No, you don't." Artemis sent me a questioning look before I snapped my fingers, cleaning the both of us. "We're gods now, Arty. We can do whatever the fuck we want!" Artemis laughed and summoned her pyjamas. I kissed her hard, sending her back into the daze she had just pulled out of. I slipped her pyjamas on, cuddling her as I pulled the covers over us and we fell asleep.


	11. Hestia and Hera

**_Percy PoV_ **

I was woken up by my wife kissing me. I groaned, opening my eyes to see breakfast on the nightstand, with my wife laying on top of me. I wrapped my arms around Artemis and nuzzled her neck. "You keep making breakfast in bed for me, so I decided to do the same for you." 

"Oh, why thank you, love." I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. Artemis was straddling my waist as I spooned cereal into her mouth. When we finished our breakfast, I waved the plates away and turned my attention to my wife. "Hey, Arty, l have a present for you. Here." I handed her the bow I had made earlier. 

Her eyes widened and she set the bow down gently before wrapping her arms around me. "Thanks, Kelp Head! It's amazing." I smiled. "Anything for you, love." 

She sighed. "Alright, time for you to do your task for the day. I love you." 

"I love you too, Arty. I'll be back." With that, I kissed her hard and walked out. I flashed to Hestia's palace, knocking on the front   
door. 

When I was sitting on the couch with Hestia, I asked, "Hey, um, Hestia, could you change to an older form?" 

"Oh, sure. Sorry, Percy." 

"It's fine." I kissed Hestia on the cheek and she blushed. This was gonna take a bit. We watched some romance movie, and Hestia's attitude seemed to change. 

At the end of the movie, she flashed us to her bedroom, us both naked. 

**A/N- It's just too weird to do this matchup in Fanofthehunt's opinion, so she did not write it, and I'm not going to interfere.**

Long story short, it was a strange experience, probably the most scarring thing to ever happen to me. 

I flashed back to Artemis and mine's palace, showering, and flopping down onto the bed. 

About 15 minutes later, I felt Artemis walk in and sit down next to me. "Percy, What's wrong?" 

I mumbled into the pillow, "I just had the most scarring experience of my life." 

Artemis laughed and I explained what had happened. She shifted my head into her lap. After some peaceful silence, I shifted my head. Without noticing, I accidentally brushed against Artemis's crotch, causing her to moan. "Peerccy," I twisted, pushing her gently so she laid flat on the bed, getting into a pushup position above her. I hovered really close to her, so our noses were brushing. 

"Yes, Arty?" She blushed golden, biting her lip. My wife shifted her head the slightest bit, and our lips connected. This time, Artemis took control. Her tongue explored my mouth, moaning into it as my hands travelled to her ass, fondling it. We broke the kiss, Artemis gasping for breath. My lips started trailing down her neck, and I bit down gently. Her body arched upward, pressing into my own. I started sucking, causing her to moan. " PPPeerccy," she stutter-moaned. 

I removed my mouth from her neck. "Miss me, love?" Artemis nodded, her eyes closed. I flipped us so she was laid on top of me with me on my back. My fingers slid under her shirt, tracing down into her pants. Artemis gasped in surprise as my fingers entered her. She came quickly, her walls clenching around my fingers. My wife buried her face in my neck as she came again, moaning. 

That was the farthest we went that night, but Artemis wasn't complaining. Well, that   
was until the next morning when she complained that her legs were sore. 

I leaned over and kissed my wife. "I love you too, Arty. I'll be back by the end of the day. 

"Bye, Kelp Head." 

I took a deep breath and flashed to Hera's palace. Knocking on the front door, I saw that the queen of the gods was wearing a bathrobe. "Perseus! Here to fulfil the prophecy?" 

"Yes." 

"Follow me." 

She led me to one of the bedrooms, and my clothes disappeared as soon as I stepped into the room. Giggling at my expression, she pushed me onto the bed. Hera shrugged off her bathrobe, showing a form worthy of a goddess. Instead of saying anything, without warning, Hera crawled atop me and slammed herself down onto me. 

"Oh, my! Percy, you're so much larger than Zeus!" She bounced up and down, surprisingly tight for a mother. Then again, it's not like he ever slept with her anyway. She moaned, lasting much longer than Hestia or Athena perhaps even Artemis. 

I didn't really have to do anything this time. Hera actually knew what she was doing and wanted to get back at Zeus. It wasn't like I could refuse, due to the prophecy. So, I let Hera have her way, and when she was done, she wasn't tired at all. I had just shrugged, using my godly powers to clean and clothe myself.

I was shocked at what I saw when I got to Arty and mine's palace. 

Artemis was curled into a ball on the bed, crying. Other than that, I couldn't see anything. I ran over, cradling Artemis in my arms. "Artemis? Artemis? Artemis, can you   
hear me?" 

Her frame started to shake more, and I sat down, setting her in my lap. I rocked side to side, and I heard Artemis mumble, "P-please do-don't h-hurt me."


	12. Recovery

**_Percy PoV_ **

I blinked, absorbing what she had said. I set her so she was leaning against the headboard, and I tilted her chin up with one hand, cupping her cheek with the other. Artemis wouldn't meet my eyes. I saw bruises and cuts across her face. 

"Artemis, love. Look at me, please, just do this one thing for me." Her eyes met my own, and I saw fear. "I will never hurt you. I'd rather spend an eternity in Tartarus than hurt you." When I said this, she broke down crying again, throwing her arms around my neck as she hid herself in my embrace. "Shhhhh, shhhh, it's alright, love. I'm here to protect you now." 

Artemis stayed engulfed in my embrace, eventually crying herself to sleep in my arms. throwing my shirt off to the side, I laid back on the bed, not bothering to pull the blanket up as I slept. 

When l awoke, Artemis seemed to be having a nightmare. I kissed her on the forehead, holding her closer. Artemis woke up, resting her head on my chest. "Percy, can you stay with me today?" 

"Of course, love. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you, Arty." 

"Thank you, Percy. It's alright, you were fulfilling the prophecy." We lay in silence, enjoying each other's presence. 

"Oh, Arty, I've been meaning to give this to you." I held up a necklace. It was a small silver locket with a picture of us together. The locket was on a leather cord. I put it on Artemis, staying close when I was finished. "If you ever need me," I said. "If anything's ever wrong, or you just wanna talk to me, you can message me using the pendant. lt allows us to communicate telepathically, even when powers aren't working." 

Artemis kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you, Percy." 

"Love, can I carry you around for now?" She nodded, and I kissed her on the forehead. 

Now came the hard part. "Arty, do you wanna tell me what happened?" 

"I am a good fighter. One of Olympus's best. But everyone can be overwhelmed. I-I don't know which gods, but.........."

I took her hand, opening my mouth to ask what they had done. Artemis stood up, flashing her clothes off, so she stood in all her naked glory. I jumped up and wrapped her in a hug. 

"You flashed back before they could...... " Artemis trailed off again. She flashed on jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I grabbed the shirt I had discarded earlier, throwing it back on. I picked Arty up, and she wrapped around me koala style. I walked to the kitchen, dropping her off at one of the seats. Sitting next to her, I summoned breakfast burritos. A bit of sauce got on her chin, and I wiped it off, leaning close to my wife. I waved the dishes away and carried her to the couch. 

We burned time by watching some comedy movies and cuddling. After 5 movies, 7 boxes of popcorn, and a lot of laughter, it was about time to stop. I carried Arty back to the bedroom, going to take a shower (there were two of everything in the bathroom). I finished, feeling lazy and only bothering to put on some boxers. 

Artemis, like usual, was wrapped in a towel, and I sat her in my lap so I could dry her hair. When I was finished, I laid her down on the bed, removing her towel. "Percy, what're you doing?" Her voice had a nervous edge to it. 

"You'll find out momentarily, Arty." I started kissing every one of the bruises that littered her body. When I was finished, I whispered into her ear, "I love you, and I always will. Never think I won't love you because of something others have done, okay?" 

Artemis nodded, leaning into my chest. "Earlier, I thought you were going to, ya know...... but you didn't, and I kinda wanted to..."

"Is that my wife saying she's in need of my sexual assistance?" I teased. Artemis blushed, hitting me on the chest. I shifted so that her core was pressed onto my stomach. "So that's a yes then." 

Arty's core was pressed onto my face now. My tongue flitted around, hitting the most sensitive spots. She moaned and came into my mouth. After swallowing it all, I started probing further, and sucking on the inside of her walls. Artemis gasped at the feeling, and came all over my face. 

I snapped my fingers, cleaning the both of us, and putting some pyjamas on Arty. She buried her face in my neck as we fell asleep. 

I was awoken by Arty's lips on my own. I sat up and opened my eyes. I hugged my wife tightly, nuzzling her neck. "Morning, Arty. Do you want me to stay with you another day, or should I finish the prophecy?" 

Artemis sighed. "I want you to stay with me, but if that happens you'll never finish the prophecy. 

I nuzzled her neck. "How about I double book it today, Finish the prophecy and get to spend all my time with you?" 

"That sounds fine. Good luck with the love goddess, though." I groaned, kissed her, and flashed to Demeter's palace.


	13. Demeter and Aphrodite

**_Percy PoV_ **

I flashed to Demeter's palace, not bothering to knock on the door. I walked up to her bedroom and saw the goddess naked, getting ready to put clothes on. I knocked on the doorframe. "Percy! Well, I was going to visit some farms in the Fields of Lybia, but that can wait." 

I stepped into the room, tugging my shirt off. "Come, come, Percy. Sit." I moved toward the bed, and Demeter flashed off my pants and boxers. She pushed me onto my back and started grinding on me. I groaned. This was new. My hand crept to her ass, and she gasped, "Percy!"‚ as I slipped my finger in. Demeter crawled off me, waggling her ass at me. "Come, now. I like ass play!" I got on my knees, placing my tip at her entrance. Demeter bucked backwards, landing in my lap. Technically, she was penetrating herself using my dick. The goddess moaned as she came. She then got off me, turning around to get penetrated in the front. I laid back, allowing Demeter to do as she pleased, bouncing up and down. Eventually, I came into her, and we fell asleep. 

I awoke to the feeling of someone sucking me off. I groaned and opened my eyes to see pink. 

Lots, and lots, of pink. 

I groaned again. Aphrodite. My boner had arrived, and l was naked. I sat up. "Well, Aphrodite, I don't know what you did, but I was coming today anyways." 

Aphrodite just smiled, crawling atop me, and slamming her wet pussy onto my erection. She moaned, "Oh, Percy, you're much bigger than I expected!" I figured if I just went along with what she said, I could figure a way to finish Aphrodite quick, or I'd be here all night. I started kissing her neck, biting down, but not hard enough to draw blood. Aphrodite bucked her hips, trying to get me further into her. I came up with an idea that was sure to pleasure Aphrodite to the point of her cumming. If what I had learnt was right, then there was a nerve bundle that sent a shitload of pleasure through the woman's body when put in contact with something. I willed myself to cum quicker, and while Aphrodite was moaning, my hand moved to that little nerve bundle. 

I pinched it. 

Hard. 

Aphrodite screamed in pleasure. Something she hadn't done in a long time. The goddess came, and was tired, but not to the point of exhaustion. I bade her good night and flashed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I finished, I realized I hadn't brought clothes with me. I wrapped my towel around my waist and stepped out into the master bedroom. 

Arty was in the middle of changing. Read: naked. She had her back to me, and though with the senses of a skilled hunter, didn't notice me sneaking up on her. "I'm ba-ack," I whispered into her ear as I hugged her from behind. Arty turned around and we kissed. When she finally pulled away for breath, her arms were still around my neck and she rested her head on my chest while I rested my chin on top of hers. Kissing her on the forehead, I brushed a strand of my wife's hair behind her ear. We dressed and as Arty went to go down the stairs, I picked her up, spinning around and jumping up and down and flipping onto the couch with her on top of me. 

Artemis giggled and kissed me. "Hi," she said when our faces were less than an inch apart. 

"Hi, Arty." 

"It's good to have you back." 

"It's good to be back, love." Artemis nuzzled into my neck, sinking into a tight hug. She fell asleep like that, and I carried her back up to our room. Artemis still in my arms, I slipped under the covers, falling into   
sleep next to her.


	14. Apollo's Interruption and Pregnancy

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I awoke and felt a warm hand draped around my waist. Rolling over, l kissed Percy on the jaw. To be honest, when I first met him, I never thought that the boy who saved me from the sky would become my husband. Percy's eyes fluttered open as he turned his head to kiss me on the cheek. My husband grabbed my leg, shifting me so I was straddling his waist. Sitting up, Percy kissed me on the forehead. "I think you missed, Percy." He smirked and kissed me full on the lips. My hands found their way into his hair, curling the hair around his fingers as my lover's tongue explored my mouth. I gasped as I felt Percy's hands start to travel up underneath my nightgown. He unclipped my bra, tossing it off to the side. I felt Percy's boner brushing against my butt, and I moaned at the feeling. He tugged my nightgown off so I was wearing only my panties. I snapped my fingers and Percy was naked. 

Before we could go any further, I heard my brother's voice ringing through the palace, getting closer every syllable. " He-ey! Sis! Where you at?" 

I saw the doorknob turn, and before I could react, Percy pushed me down, pulling the covers up to our necks. "Apollo, man, ever heard of knocking?" 

Apollo came to his conclusions, and growled at Percy. "Dude, my little sister, really? Not cool!" 

"Apollo!" I exclaimed, "I'm older than you, and he's my husband! I can do what I want, and you aren't to be nosy about my relationship between myself and to whom I'm married!" I felt ichor rushing to my cheeks as l spoke. Apollo huffed and flashed away. I hid my face in Percy's neck. "Oh, Gods! That was embarrassing, so, so, embarrassing." 

Percy nodded and tilted my chin up, kissing me on the lips. When we pulled away, I mumbled, "Hey, Percy, you wanted kids, right." 

"Yes, love, I want children of my own, but I understand if-" 

"No! No, that's not what I meant, I want a child of my own, I just wanted to know if it's what you wanted." Percy smiled widely and kissed me on the cheek. My hand trailed down to his little friend standing at attention. "Now, where were we before being interrupted by my stupid brother?" Percy groaned as I jerked him off. I took his member into my mouth just as he released his cum. Swallowing it, I sat back up, and Percy stared at me lustfully for the shortest of moments. 

"Damn, that was hot." I blushed and Percy kissed me. "That's not the only thing that's hot, ya know." He flipped us and started kissing my neck furiously. By the time he reached my breasts, I was a moaning mess. Gasping as he sucked and pinched my breasts, I felt my panties soak through. My skin tingled where he kissed it as my husband made his way down to my nether regions. My hips bucked upward as his lips met my lower ones, trying to get his tongue as far in as possible. I groaned as I came into his mouth, not a single drop wasted, doing so again when his tongue slipped out of me. That was quickly changed to a moan of pleasure as his dick entered me. 

**_Time Skip_ **

I fell back onto the bed, clean, clothed, and exhausted. Percy was an animal in bed. An animal with a huge reproduction organ, defined muscles, handsome face, and even more stamina than me. I fell into a deep slumber, my head resting on my lover's chest with his hand on my stomach. 

As the days passed, I felt ill. Going on a whim, I summoned one of those pregnancy tests mortals had invented. Positive. Positive! I was pregnant! I had been struggling to find a good present for Percy's birthday, and this would be perfect. 

I spent the rest of the day trying to act normal, and I'm pretty sure I failed miserably. The night before his birthday, we lay in bed, and Percy kissed me lovingly. "You know I love you with all my heart, right, moonbeam?" 

"Of course, Percy. I'm just nervous-This'll be the first birthday I spend with you." 

"It'll be fine, Arty," Percy reassured, kissing me on the forehead. 

The next morning, I woke early and grabbed the wrapped present, placing it on Percy's nightstand before waking my lover. 

"Percy, happy birthday!" My husband sat up and kissed me, pulling me into a hug. "I've been wanting to give this to you for so long. Can you open my present now?" 

"Anything for you, love." Me sitting in his lap, Percy fumbled with the wrapping, getting it off, and shock registering on his face when he saw the pregnancy test. Gently setting it on the side, he gave me the most loving hug to ever exist. "Thank you, Artemis. This is the best present I could ever get."


	15. My Other Works

Don't forget to leave a vote, comment or follow! Follow my profile for more Fanofthehunt content!

These are the other works by me, that is, TheSonofTartarus.

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit  
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
